


Tiny Dancer

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: Goofy pranks lead to something more with the reader and Bucky.





	Tiny Dancer

“Ah man, come on! I just got here and you’re already replacing me?” Scott complains to Sam.

You snort. “You aren’t being replaced, Scott. All I do is shrink.  I don’t maintain my normal-sized strength like you do. If I hit someone, it’s like being slapped by a gnat.”

“You can’t get bigger either, right?” Scott asks hopefully.

“Nope, I can only go to any size under my normal height. I just sneak in places for Tony and Steve, a little scouting.”

Scott sighs and flops back in his chair. “Alright, I guess. Wait, what’s your name? It better not be Ant Woman.”

“Ummm no...I’m not a full on Avenger, I just help out since Tony busted me sneaking into his wine cellar under the door. No special name. Just Y/N.”

“I call her Tiny Dancer,” Sam volunteers. “I got her to help me prank Wanda once by putting her in a music box. Y/N was the little spinning ballerina until she jumped out and scared the crap out of her.”

“Just don’t ever do that to me,” Natasha says. “I have no fondness for the thought of ballet.”

“I don’t have a death wish, Nat,” you say. “You are the one person here I might never prank.”

Sam leans over conspiratorially. “Speaking of pranks, Bucky is watching TV in the common room. I bet he could use some company.”

You pull your hair up and laugh, turning to walk in that direction, though your stomach clenches slightly at the thought.

Just outside the door, you shrink just small enough so Bucky can’t see you over the arm of the couch and you climb to the back. Once you’re up, you shrink to the size of a thumb and climb behind his head. You reach out and very slightly tug his hair. He impulsively swats at the back of his head and looks around. Seeing nothing, he turns back to the TV. You reach out and give a slight tug again. He jumps up and looks around, but you’re cowering behind the top of the cushion. Sam ducks back behind the wall, smothering his laughter.

“Knock it off, Y/N,” Bucky growls. “I know it’s you.”

He sits back down and you approach his left ear, behind which he has tucked his hair, and blow softly. He jerks his head to the right.

“Y/N, I’m warning you.”

You carefully move to his right side and reach your hand out to tickle his neck. This time he’s ready. His right hand flies back and plucks you off the back of the couch. Despite his seeming annoyance, he’s quick to make sure you’re safely placed in his open palm.

“You shouldn’t do that. If I smack you, especially with my left, it will kill you.”

“Fair point,” you sigh and leap from his palm to his shoulder and sit down. He smells so good. You take a deep breath.

“You know I don’t like it when you sit where I can’t see you,” Bucky says. He’s trying to act annoyed, but there’s a hint of amusement in his voice. You slide down his chest to stand on his thigh and look up at him with a sly smile.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” he says, shaking his head, and he cups his hands around you like a fence so you can’t escape to mess with him more. “Go back to your normal size.”

You glance at his hands on either side of you. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Mmm hmmm. Just do it.”

He gasps, startled when you instantly come face to face with him, straddling his lap. His hands now rest on your hips, rather than caging you in.

“Jesus, Y/N.”

“You wouldn’t let me get down,” you respond flirtatiously, hoping your fake confidence is coming through, rather than your desire to throw up at how nervous his proximity is making you. And nervousness isn’t the only thing you feel.

He stares at you and bites his lip. He slowly pulls his hands away, but his fingertips brush at your sides as he does. You swallow and slowly stand up. Back at your normal height and self, your self confidence wavers, as he seems to be taking you in from top to bottom. You start to back toward the door, but Bucky stops you.

“Maybe you can help me with something.”

 

***

 

It only takes a couple minutes for you to slip under Sam’s door and swap his favorite baseball card for Bucky’s ransom note.

(Some devices apparently aren't showing the notes. They are magazine letter cutouts. This one says: Dear Birdbrain, Next time, move your seat up.)

 

“Wasn’t that kind of a while ago,” you giggle, when you climb back under the door and revert to normal size.

“The first time was. He did it again last week when we went with Steve to meet up with Sharon.”

You both hear Sam whistling from around the corner. You immediately shrink down again and Bucky scoops you up, holding you near his waist as he continues to walk nonchalantly down the hall. 

When he encounters Sam, you jump from his hand and slide into his jeans pocket. Bucky lets out a startled breath.

“You alright there, Frosty? I don’t mean to be so intimidating.”

Bucky snorts. “Please, Pigeon.”

 He continues walking and you lose your balance, slipping deeper into his pocket. You shimmy around and try to climb back up, doing whatever you can to grab a foothold on the material. You hear Bucky let out another loud huff as he pushes the elevator button. You are starting to feel claustrophobic so you struggle harder to climb. You feel a movement near you and Bucky slaps his hand on the wall loudly.

“Y/N,” he hisses. “Please stop moving in there.”

“But-”

You stop when you feel something twitch near you again.

“What is that?” You spin around.

“Stop moving!” he snaps as you feel the pocket’s material constricting around you as the material in the crotch begins to push outward.

The elevator arrives and Bucky gets on. As soon as the doors close, he yanks his pocket open as wide as he can and you grasp his fingers so he can pull you out. When he sets you on the floor, you return to normal size. He turns away from you, and the redness creeps into his neck. 

You are equally uncomfortable at the thought of just having triggered an erection that is multiple times the size you were a few moments ago.

“Sorry,” you murmur.

“It’s fine, It’s just, ummm you were right there, and you kept moving, so, I couldn’t-”

The door dings and opens and he practically runs to his room, mumbling goodbye.

Even though you live on the same floor, you let the door close again, and slap your hand over your face.

 

***

 That night, you head to bed early when you hear Sam is looking for you and his card. Your mind drifts as you watch TV fantasizing about Bucky, pretty much the same way you’ve been putting yourself to sleep for months now. The more he opens up and lets you and the team in, the worse you have it for him and the dirtier the fantasies get.

 Around 2 a.m. you wake up dying of thirst and you head to the kitchen. As you pass Bucky’s room, you hear the familiar sounds of one of his nightmares. They’ve become less frequent, but they do still pop up occasionally. You pause and bite your lip. Steve’s the one that usually wakes Bucky up for safety reasons, but he’s on a short intel-gathering mission. There is no way you can just let Bucky suffer, so you shrink down and crawl under his door. The sounds Bucky’s making make it seem like he’s in agony and your heart twists for him.

 “Bucky!” you call out. “Bucky!”

 He murmurs in his sleep, then lets out a sob. You don’t mean to because you know you shouldn’t, but the sound causes you to move closer to him.

 “Bucky, please wake up!”

 His eyes pop open and he stares at you from some far away place between sleep and waking. He springs from the bed and pins you to the floor growling. You immediately shrink to the size of a large fist and roll out from under him, darting under the bed.

 “Bucky, it’s me, Y/N.”

 He is starting to seem more aware and he stares under the bed in confusion. He gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to the bed.

 “Y/N?” he says in a confused voiced.

 “Are you okay?” you ask, peeking out.

 He sighs and reaches his hand out. You grab his index finger and hug it. He smiles softly at you, but with sadness still in his eyes.

 “Did I hurt you?”

 “Not at all.”

 He looks relieved. “You shouldn’t have done that. It’s not safe, but thank you.”

 You step out from under the bed and return to normal size, sitting next to him leaning against the bed. You aren’t sure what to do now, but the urge to hug him is overwhelming. You settle for rubbing his bicep soothingly, and he surprises you by laying his head on your shoulder.

 “Seriously though. You can’t do this again. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 You nod. “I just know Steve is gone and I couldn’t let you go on like that.”

 Bucky stands and helps you up. You try not to stare at his shirtless chest.

 “Do you want- I mean, I can stay if you don’t want to be alone, but if you do, I totally understand-”

 Bucky just stares at you, eyes roaming your face. He hasn’t let go of your hand either, so you don’t try to leave.

 He raises his right hand and lightly brushes the side of your face with his fingertips. After a few moments, he finally speaks. “I’d like it if you stayed with me. But only if you want to.”

 “I want to.”

 He draws you closer to him by pulling on your hand and hugs you, your cheek pressed against his chest. You try to quell your arousal, reminding yourself that he just had an upsetting nightmare.

 “What were you doing up?” he asks, pulling back the covers so you can get in his bed.

 “Oh, I totally forgot I was getting water.”

 He smiles and hands you a bottle from his mini-fridge.

 “Thanks, Bucky.” You chug half the bottle.

 He lies down next to you, face-to-face. His fingers return to your face and continue down your arm. You shiver and he smiles.

“Is this okay?”

 You nod. “Very okay.”

 You tentatively reach your own hand out and trace your fingers across his chest. You look at his face for a reaction, nervous he’ll tell you to stop, but he’s still smiling at you as his hand slides from your arm to your hip and he pulls you into him. You almost feel woozy like you must be dreaming this.

“If you want me to stop, just say-”

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. It starts soft, but you soon feel his tongue asking for permission to enter your mouth. You grant it eagerly and he rolls you under him.

“You’re not gonna shrink to escape from me are you?”

You giggle. “Hell no. I’m pretty happy here.”

 He props himself up on his elbows and gazes down at you. “You know I’ve had a thing for you for months right?”

 “Ummmm no, I did not. But I can say I have wanted to be in this exact position for many months myself.”

 “I thought you just liked to tease me,” Bucky says, leaning down to kiss your neck.

 “Oh, I do.”

 One of your hands is in his hair and the other strokes his muscular back as he laves your neck with his tongue.

 When he returns to your mouth, you kiss him hungrily and both his hands slide down your sides.

 “Please tell me if I’m going too fast.”

 You shake your head at him and sit up just enough to help him pull your shirt off. His mouth moves to your chest and he takes each nipple into his mouth.

 “Bucky, is this real? I’m not the one dreaming now am I?”

 He chuckles. “I’m just glad Steve was out of town tonight.”

 Your hand slides down the outside of his sleep pants and you’re startled to discover how hard he is.

 “Oops, I did it again,” you murmur as he moans at your touch.

 “This time it’s not weird,” he replies.

 “I’m like a human pocket rocket.”

 “Yeah, well I like you normal-sized and not inside the lining of my pants.”

 You slip your hand into his pants and wrap your hand around him. “Wow, Bucky, it might be unfortunate I can’t supersize myself because damn, you’re packing.”

 He chuckles into your neck and sits back on his heels.

 “Can I?”

 You nod and he slides your sleep shorts and panties off.

 “You are gorgeous, Y/N,” he says sincerely.

 You blush and look to the side. “Cute, maybe, on a good day.”

 “Gorgeous. This doesn’t lie,” he corrects as he slides his bottoms off and springs free.

 You take in a breath sharply.

 “Are you okay? Don’t let me push you,Y/N.”

 “No, I’m just- I have had such a crush on you for so long and this is fast, but good fast. As in, this morning when I ate my waffles I never would have dreamed that my fantasies would be coming true in a few hours.”

 “I fantasize about you, too,” he says, settling between your thighs and placing kisses all over your face. You can feel his erection pressing against you, so so close to where you want it. You thrust upward and he moans again.

 “Bucky, I want you.”

 His fingertips graze over your stomach very slowly and then trace your hip bones. He’s moving slowly as if to give you a chance to change your mind, but instead your anticipation climbs so high that when his fingers slip between your legs you cry out.

 “You’re so wet for me,” he whispers in your ear.

 You nod, words escaping you.

 You lean up to capture his lips again as he enters you. He pushes in slowly so you can adjust and then waits for you to give him the go ahead. When you nod, he begins to slide in and out slowly while gazing at your face.

 He grasps both your hands and holds them above your head as his hips piston into you. He’s holding you down and taking control, brushing his lips across your face then burying his face in your neck. You feel your orgasm nearing.

 “Bucky, please let me touch you.”

 He lifts his face from your neck and presses his forehead to yours as he thrusts faster. He releases your hands and you run them over the flexing muscles in his back, sliding down to cup his ass and pull him into you harder. He rewards you by sliding his hand down and pulling your leg up so he can go deeper.

 “You feel incredible, doll,” he moans.

 The pet name does you in and your orgasm hits you, crying out Bucky’s name over and over. He pulls you tightly against his body as he nears his own climax.

 “I’m going to... should I…” he gasps.

 “We’re good. I want you to come, Bucky.”

 He cries out as he does and holds you so tightly it hurts, but in a good way.

 Afterward, you lie pressed together, his hands stroking your back.

 “That was...wow, Bucky.”

 He kisses the top of your head. “Yes, it was.”

 You nervously ponder the question at the forefront of your mind, but struggle to ask it.

 “What are you thinking about?” he aks eventually.

 “Well...is this...what is this?”

 “What do you want it to be?”

 “I don’t know,” you reply nervously. “I mean we don’t have to rush to put a label on it, assuming you even want to do this with me again, but I don’t...I mean...I’m only interested in you so…”

 He chuckles. “I definitely want to do this with you again...and again and again. And I am definitely not interested in anyone but you so, to be honest, I’d be happy if you were my girl.”

 Your face breaks into a massive smile at his admission.

 “That would make me very happy, Buck.”

 “One condition. Now that we’re sleeping together, you can’t prank me anymore.”

 “Did you think you could shut me down with sex? No such luck, Buckaroo.”

 He lifts your chin and kisses you again.

 

***

 

The next morning you’re both slow to rise, taking the time to make love twice more and then lingering to run your hands over each other.

 You pull your clothes on and Bucky follows you to the door. He opens it to discover the doorway is completely covered in Peter’s webbing.

In the center is a note that says:

(I want my card back, and for the love of God, keep it down you two. Congrats!)

 

“Wow. I can squeeze through a hole, but this is gonna take you a while to hack your way out of here,” you laugh.

Bucky shuts the door and drags you back to the bed. “Guess we’re staying in here for a while. He hasn’t heard loud yet.”

 


End file.
